The Samurai's secret and the element demon
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Sakura is called demon by everyone in her village one night she sees something strange and she gets dragged to a different world. Yes that's right she fell in love with the worst person. Sasuke Uchiha a high rated Samurai with a dark past.Fullsumarry in.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys!I'm here with a new Sasusaku story.I really hope you enjoy it!Here is the introduction!Oh and I don't own Naruto!**

Long time ago in a small village was living a sixteen years old was a bit different from the rest.

Her name was Sakura Haruno.

She had short pink hair and beautiful emerald She was an orphan her father passed many years ago and her mother died three years ago. Sakura was called demon by everyone in her of an accident that happened 3 years day her mother mother had suddenly vanished like she never existed. The next day was the first time she had been screamed by everyone in her village. They were acting like she was dirt.

Another weird thing about this girl was that her eye color was changing with her example most of the time her eyes were red and that was why people called her a demon but when she was alone her eyes turned back to green.

Sakura lives all alone at a small house near the she gets a chance she practices with the sword her mother gave to her and also taught her how to use it.

Usually they called her a demon even when she asked for food they would scream at her and throw it to her just to leave them alone.

Often Sakura was home crying all alone but she didn't have anyone to rely was all on the outside she kept smiling just to not to feel completely was always wishing she could have a friend someone to love sadly nothing like that has happened.

Sakura went to the forest by herself to find some plants for the new medicine she was hobby of hers when she saw a hurt person she would always would try to help them but they wouldn't let would start screaming at the demon to get away from them and blamed her for what happened to them.

Sakura would always leave with tears in her beautiful eyes.

It started raining and thundering .Sakura then saw something strange from the lake a blue light was glowing. She walked towards the mysterious light for two reasons first she was curious of what it was and second she felt something from this light calling her name.

She could barely hear it a faint whisper.

Then a strange figure started forming inside the lake .The figure held her hand for Sakura to take it.

Sakura's eyes widened that figure looked a lot like her mother.

She hesitantly took a step forward and took the woman's hand.

Slowly the light started fading along with Sakura and the first started screaming "What's going on?Why am I disappearing?W-What's going on?Tell me!"She demanded but she got no answer only a smile .She got out her sword and put it at the woman's neck and cried "Tell me!" but before she could say anything she lost consciousness.

**What do you think so far?Sounds interesting right?If you liked please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marian:Hello!I'm back with the second chapter.I hope you like it!**

**Sakura:Marian doesn't own Naruto only the plot of this story.**

**Marian:Arigato Sakura-chan!Now on the story!**

Sakura opened her eyes and stood first thoughts that crossed her mind were 'What happened? Where am I?'

She looked around her. The room was big, the walls were colored in a light side of blue and there was a small table with some flowers on it.

Then a knock interrupted her looked up surprised and said "Yes?"

A young man with blonde hair,blue eyes and whiskers came in "Ah ! She is awake!" He exclaimed and ran to her side "How are you feeling?What's your name?How old are you?Do you like ramen?" The blonde asked happily the confused girl.

Then another man walked and said with a cool voice "Shut up are confusing her."

Sakura turned to face had black hair with a tint of blue in them and onyx eyes that once you looked at them ,you felt like they were getting in to your soul.

She blushed slightly and he smirked.

The blonde blinked "Eh? Really?" He rubbed sheepishly the back of his head and smiled at her "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!And that's teme!" He exclaimed.

The so called 'teme' rolled his eyes and grunted "Hn Dobe I'm capable of introducing myself." He turned to face her "Name is Uchiha you are?" He said coolly.

" I'm Haruno Sakura pleased to meet both of could you please explain to me what's going on and where am I?" Sakura asked the two boys.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan!And sure we can!You are at Teme's house right now!He found while he was on a mission and he just leave you like that,so he took you back here!" Naruto answered with an enthusiastic tone in his voice.

Sakura nodded blushing a little "Thank you for rescuing me and I'm sorry if I caused any trouble for you."She bowed.

"Hn don't worry about it." Sasuke replied.

Sakura smiled "I have one more thing to you find any things with me?" The sword her mother entrusted her should find it no matter what.

Sasuke nodded in response "Yes I find a sword and a pretty good one at 's dangerous for a girl like you to have a weapon like you can't defend yourself with it."Sasuke noted.

Sakura's eye twitched slightly " Uchiha-san I believe I'm more than capable of bearing a sword like that." Her words were harsh and cold.

The Uchiha found a smirk coming on his lips "Prove it then."He said with a daring tone. He dared her to go against him.

An uncomfortable aura was in the room as the two glared at each other.

Naruto then decided that it was the best time for him to leave them alone and eat some all he was hungry.

She glared at him with her blood red eyes which he returned with his own black that slowly turned to the red of his sharingan.

Sakura blinked in surprise but shook it off and said " I accept your challenge I need my sword so I can prove it to could you give it back please?"

He handed her sword and replied "Today in one hour I will face I am giving you a last chance to give up." Sasuke looked up to see her rection and frowned when he saw that a smirk had formed on the girl's lips.

"I will not give up and I will prove that I'm better than you." She said and left leaving Sasuke there shocked at her boldness.

'She is an interesting one. I like it.' He thought as he saw her form disappeared from his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Minna arigato for your reviews!**

**For ****anypoeplehere:It's not that my grammar and my English aren't that sometimes fanfiction doesn't put some I cannot do something about it.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Sakura's smirk grew as she saw Sasuke's expression when she was leaving.

'Take that you arrogant bastard' she thought while she was searching for a place to train a little.

Then a thought stuck in her mind 'Wait a minute…I don't know where the hell I am going!'

She was in a weird place there was a big library and many paintings were on the walls. Most of the pictures were portraits but there was one that caught her interest .It was showing a beautiful girl that had a beautiful sword in her hands and it seemed as fire was coming from it. She looked like a Goddess .Her long orange hair were flying like a wild fire that was ready to start, her red eyes filled with determination . She was wearing a long black and red dress just cut for the job.

Next to her there was a woman with black hair and red eyes like Sasuke' was fighting with a guy who had long black hair the same color eyes as her and a look of coldness in his face .He was holding a black sword with a black fire coming from was ready to stab her with his katana.

As Sakura looked at him carefully something weird happen his eyes started spinning. Soon she wasn't in the room anymore. She was on a weird cave as she walked outside from it she was met with a battlefield. She could smell the blood ,hear the screams of people as they were falling down,feel their pain as the enemies sword passed through them and most of all she could see the two girls fighting their enemy.

Her eyes widened in surprise to what she was seeing. What was going on? How did she get inside the picture? So many questions were running in her mind.

A scream took her attention. She turned to see the black hair woman be stabbed by the man's sword. She spit blood and he started laughing like crazy. A maniac grin was on his face that was a bit dirty from all the blood.

"Mikoto!You bastard you are gonna pay for this!" A familiar voice cried.

She looked to the direction the sound was coming through. To see that the red haired woman with her eyes full of anger, her blade in her of sudden her eyes turned to cold white and then soon a wave of fire came to the killer's was running behind her was the wave of fire.

Sakura realized that the woman was inside the fire but she wasn't burned at all.

The man dodged her attack by jumping in the air "Such a weak attack."He said chuckling only a second later to realize that her blade was inside of him burning him inside or outside .He cried in pain and she smirked but soon a chuckle came from his way "Just kidding.I don't die that easily."

Her eyes widened as he kicked her hard on the stomach the sword still inside of him.

She fell down in the ground while biting her lip enough to drought blood.

Sakura wanted to go to her side to help her but she couldn't move at only thing she could do was watch the battle.

She stood up closed her eyes and reopened them this time they were black.A dark aura was coming from she made a few handsigns and soon the man was in a prison being tortured then she whispered something that Hikari couldn't hear but the man started disappearing while crying in pain.

Then the woman fell to the ground dying as was the other one.

The first then muttered something "Goodbye Sakura-chan." And then her eyes closed forever.

Sakura started shaking as she finally understood who that woman was her mother. She screamed in horror.

**Meanwhile**

Sasuke was getting irritated not only that stupid girl talked like that to him but she was late groaned and went to find searched everywhere he could think,he asked many people too but she wasn't a terrified scream was heard and his eyes widened as he realized from where the sound was coming.

'She can't be there!Damn!' He ran as fast as he he finally reached the room he saw Sakura looking at one picture petrified,her eyes were white as noticed which one was it and looked away scream was heard and his attention was back to her.

He activated his sharingan on her making her come back to was hardly breathing she turned to face him "Sasuke."She whispered and fainted.

He caught her just in time before she hit the looked at her with pity wondering what she just experienced.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura opened her eyes panting hard trying to calm down. She was feeling dizzy. What she had seen shocked her to say the least. The images repeated in her head over and over.

'Calm down Sakura .This was only a dream…yeah that's right just a dream!' She thought trying to calm down herself sadly for her it wasn't just a she calmed down a little.

She noticed that something was touching her hand. She turned to see Sasuke holding her hand and she blushed slightly. He was sleeping .He looked so peaceful she never imagined that she would see him like this.

'That's right, Sasuke found me .He must taken me back here and stayed with me all this time. That's kind of sweet.' She smiled gently but images of the dream came back to her. She bit her lip trying to hold back a scream as she remembered all the blood and pain. She couldn't and let it a small whimper.

Sasuke was a light sleeper so he woke up when he heard her whimpering.

He glared at her but his eyes softened a little as he remembered what she had gone face was brought back to it emotionless state a second later.

He held her hand to encourage her and looks at him.

She turned to face him with sad eyes.

"Sakura calm down." He said but the girl couldn't manage that easily as she started shaking again .He sighed and hugged her tightly.

Her eyes widened "Sasuke?" She whispered curious at his actions.

"Let it out." He just said and she started crying.

He felt awkward doing this but he didn't know what else he could do.

After some time she finally calm down .He let go of her. She looked at him with a small smile «Thank you Sasuke."

He just nodded trying to shook it off that her smile made him feel something weird inside.

"Sakura I don't know how you managed to find this room but don't go there again is that clear?"He asked her with an icy tone.

She nodded "I won't but can you explain me what's going on with this room?" She questioned.

"Yes. This room isn't an ordinary room. Once you look in one picture you are pulled into an illusion but sometimes this illusion is also reality. Only the users of the sharingan can escape you are inside it you can feel anything that happens there." He explained.

She frowned and wondered if what she saw was fake or real.

"Sakura ."Sasuke's voice brought her back to earth.

"I know this will be hard for you but I have to know what you saw." He stated.

Her eyes saddened a little "It's ok I will tell you." She took a deep breath and started explaining to him "I was in the middle of a was a red haired woman and another one named Mikoto." Sasuke frowned once he heard the name of his mother.

She continued "They were fighting a man who was really was killed by him but the red haired woman managed to defeat him by sealing him. Then she fell down and said something that I won't forget all my life." Her voice cracked. "Then I realized that this woman was my mother."

Sasuke blinked in surprise at the last sentence.

'Her mother?'

"Sakura I regret to tell you that it's the truth." Sasuke said and Sakura bit her lip "However there is something that you have to know about."

She furrowed her eyes interested "What that might be?"

"Three years Kingdom was attacked by a powerful man named could control a monster that crashed the whole people died fighting them was my whole family."

Sakura's eyes widened at this "Sasuke I-"She tried to say but he stopped her with a wave of his hand like saying' don't say anything.'

"However the Queen succeeded in defeating Madara dying in the woman you claim to be your mother was the former queen who died to protect her comrades and Kingdom."

"My mother was the Queen?That's impossible!"She exclaimed.

He shook his head "No it's the truth the woman she was fighting along with was my that day our Kingdom was destroyed and many people tried to take someone became the Leader of the that someone is a member last member of the Uchiha family the most powerful samurai family in the whole land.I was decided to be the that may change since you are the Queen's daughter so you should claim the we can't do this."

Sakura blinked "And why is that?"

"Because if a girl appeared out of nowhere and claimed that she was the daughter of the Queen who would believe her?"

She nodded his words made sense but something was off "Then why do you believe me?"

He sighed "The Queen had the ability to control elements and her eyes changed color when that happened.I believe you because while you were looking at that picture your eyes were white like ability of your mother was to travel between worlds when that happened her eyes were completely white."

Sakura stood there shocked at all the information she just was too much for just one day for felt dizzy.

Sasuke sensed that "Sakura will help you."

She nodded and fell asleep once again.

**Pheew!That was difficult to write!Anyway I hope you enjoyed review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!I'm back with the next chapter of this story!Please forgive me for taking so long!I hope you at least enjoy it!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Sasuke was watching Sakura sleep her breaths long and relaxed after all of the things that happened she finally managed to calm down.

Unconsciously without him really noticing his hand moved to stroke her rich pink hair.

'She is so beautiful she is like…like an angel.' He leaned a bit closer to her and he could feel her breath on his face then he leaned just a bit more ready to claim her lips..and…

A blonde haired boy with blue eyes barged in the room"Sasuke-teme!"He called his friend.

Sasuke shook his head thinking 'I just wasn't ready to kiss her…I just wasn't ready to kiss her..' He repeated inside his mind.

A hand touched his shoulder and he almost jumped at the intact but he managed to hold himself in his position.

He turned to face to blue eyes looking at him filled with worry "Sasuke what is it?"Naruto said with a serious and deep voice that surprised Sasuke a little bit hardly Naruto spoke like that he was always cheerful and happy go lucky.

'And annoying.' A voice grunted in his mind and he couldn't help but agree with it.

He slapped his hand away from his shoulder and he replied coldly "Nothing is wrong 's go outside." Sasuke motioned to him to follow him outside to the gardens.

'We should at least leave her rest a needs it.' He thought as he glanced at her one last time and closed the door.

After a little walking they reached the gardens.

Silence followed

"So what was that you came to inform me of Dobe?" Sasuke asked impatiently even though he liked silence he decided to break it.

Naruto looked at him and checked if no one was near enough to hear them and then whispered "We got some interesting information from our spies in the land of the dawn." He started hesitantly.

"Explain." The raven haired samurai muttered in response.

The Land of Dawn was a kingdom that they didn't really have good relationships with they hated each other.

They are sworn you ask?

Because of the incident that happened 12 years was barely 4 years old at that time.

Some spies of the land of Dawn kidnapped him and his older brother along with his cousin Shisui that they had some days ago.

They were lead to a dark cave and were trapped there for a week.

They were tortured by the spies many bruises on their white young skin.

On the meanwhile the Uchiha clan had gone crazy when they found out that their heirs and one of the most talented sharingan users and swordsmen from young age they had.

Thankfully someone had noticed the scene of their kidnapping and ran to their aid all alone.

It was a man with blonde hair and gentle blue eyes the one who saved in result his life was sacrificed for them.

This man's name was Namikaze Minato.

One of the heroes of their Kingdom and one of their best was brave and kind.

On his final moments he smiled at them and uttered those words _"Please tell Naruto and Kushina that I will always love matter where I am."_

_They nodded and then with a peaceful smile on his face Namikaze Minato left his last breath._

That's all the memories he had from that were only 5 minutes from the Kingdom when he died ,so nearly exhausted with only dermination on their eyes that after this experience had turned to red.

The two older Uchiha carried Sasuke back home and fainted after they finally felt safe.

Sadly Shisui's body couldn't stand the torture and he had died some hours later leaving this world.

Everyone mourned for the loss of those two heroes.

Since then the Land of Dawn has been their nemesis.

Back to the present though.

Naruto frowned slightly "Their letter said that their leader Pein is planning to attack on us." He finally answered.

"Soon."He added after some moments of silence.

Sasuke bit his lip and punched the tree that was next to him in frustration when they finally had found peace for a while he had to act !Just great!

Sense the sarcasm?

He calmed down shortly and nodded "Naruto inform our army of this.I will go and talk with Shikamaru and Neji." Sasuke stated and left silently like the wind.

Meanwhile our favourite cherry blossom opened her eyes and stood up.

"I feel hungry."She muttered "Why couldn't that Uchiha give me some food Damnit?"She cursed and wore a small jacket while heading to where she thought was the kitchen.

But she felt a gentle breeze caress her face and realized that she was outside.

Her once sleepy eyes widened in awe in front of her the most beautiful garden she had ever seen.

All type of flowers were there and a small lake along with a bridge to cross it was there too!

She felt like she was a princess just by looking at the sight of it.

"It's amazing."She managed to whisper.

"Thank you very much!I'm pretty proud of it!" A happy voice spoke all of sudden and Hikari turned to face a young woman with long blonde hair on a ponytail and playful blue eyes.

"I'm Ino to be exact."She introduced herself "And you who you may be?"She asked her.

Hikari smiled at her and then said "My name is Haruno Sakura."

_The end_

**Was it good?Was it?Please review and tell me!Oh and before I forget it Happy belated birthday Sasuke!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is up guys!I hope you all will like it!Oh check out my new story is an ItaSakuSasu one!Please!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

Uchiha Sasuke was walking all alone in this empty looked at the pictures that were in the wall.

Pictures of his left him years ago to survive in this world.

Sasuke often has haunting his family was dead he wanted to die and join then in the cold underworld that they are forced to stay in.

A night finally he gave in and took his sword and was ready to give the final blow.

But a firm strong hand took the sword away from him and throw it several meters away from him.

Sasuke with wide eyes turned to face Naruto his best friend.

He was looking at him with such an blue eyes were burning in fury.

He grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard.

"Sasuke!"He cried "What were you ready to do right now?Huh?What crime were you ready to commit?" He exclaimed glaring at him.

"I wanted to end my miserable life."He whispered and then Naruto left his grip on his and threw him in the ground.

"Fool!What do you expect to find after killing yourself?" Naruto asked him his voice rising.

Sasuke met his gaze and simply said "Peace."

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy "Peace?Peace?How the hell will you find peace if you commit suicide?" The blonde haired knight questioned him.

But he got no answer the Uchiha didn't speak.

Naruto grabbed his collar and his eyes slowly turned red "Answer me you bastard!" He exclaimed and punched Sasuke hard on the face.

Some droplets of a red liquid fell in the floor and painted it crimson.

Blood fell from Sasuke's mouth after the hit.

Then he spoke his voice came in a faint whisper "I will not have to live while bearing those regrets for all my life." He replied and looked Naruto in the eye with red tomoes spinning.

"So let me end it!"Sasuke screamed and kicked his friend several meters away.

But Naruto managed to grab the sword before the Uchiha did and knocked him out.

Blackness filled Sasuke's vision and the last thing he heard was "Forgive me for this Sasuke but this is for your own good." And then he lost consciousness at that very moment.

Sasuke shook his head that's not the matter he should be thinking about at the moment he had a Kingdom to protect.

Soon he reached his strategist's room and knocked the door.

"Shikamaru!Open the door!"He called.

"Hai,hai."A sleepy voice answered from inside the room and Sasuke was met with his sleepy strategist.

"What do you want so early Sasuke?"Shikamaru asked him and yawned.

The Uchiha glared at him and hissed "This is 't make me wait any longer."

The Nara just raised an eyebrow and let him in.

They sat in a small table that was in the center of the room.

After some minutes of silence Shikamaru decided to speak "So what's the matter Sasuke?" He questioned his raven haired friend.

He just glared at him and then said "The Land of Dawn or the Akatsuki if you prefer are planning to attack us anytime soon."He finally answered annoyed.

Shikamaru's facial expression turned serious from lazy the moment he heard his words.

"The Akatsuki huh?As expected.."He mused and looked up at Sasuke "So I guess you want me to find a strategy to avoid I right?"

The raven nodded "Yes that's the reason I looked for Dobe has already headed to inform the leader of the Army about this."

"You mean Kakashi right?"He asked and earned a nod from the Uchiha.

Shikamaru stood up "This is going to be very troublesome but I have to do it."He said and smirked at Sasuke.

**Meanwhile with Sakura and Ino**

Ino's eyes lit up "Oh so you are the girl Sasuke found!I hope he treats you well." She exclaimed and muttered that part.

The green eyed girl nodded "yes that well I wouldn't consider it good but not worse either." She mused.

"Well let me introduce myself!I'm one of Sasuke's personal assistants!" Ino said.

"You are close to that ice cube?Wow I wonder how you can stand him!"The pink haired girl replied.

Ino chuckled at the comment "Well,well he isn't all that when he is yes I'm this kingdom hm…how to say that know well something like a witch!" She exclaimed.

"A witch?"Repeated Sakura confused.

The other girl nodded "Hai a witch.I make portions and healing stuff you know what I mean right?"She explained.

She nodded slowly 'Isn't anything normal in this world?' She wondered.

"Okay Sakura-chan!Come with me!"She winked at her and dragged her inside running fast as hell.

Soon they reached their destination Sakura was panting fast "How can she run so fast and get no tired at all?"She muttered.

Then a mischevious glint appeared in Ino's eyes and she said "I can't take you to see everyone like here!"She exclaimed and all of sudden her clothes started glowing and soon Sakura was wearing a beautiful white kimono with small red touches.

Her long pink hair was in twin tails and a red rose was on her hair.

Ino looked at the result satistfied "Perfect!" She mused "Now let's go!"

**The end**

**If you enjoyed and want the next chapter to be updated fast please review!~**


End file.
